


I Crossed a Million Rivers and I Rode a Million Miles

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit on angst, but its not really even angst, its like 11 pm rn hahe, like not even, my first work for this ship, so don't come to hard at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Minsoo has feelings, Dongho has feelings. Short and sweet, but mainly just short.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I Crossed a Million Rivers and I Rode a Million Miles

**Author's Note:**

> I was told a million times  
> of all the troubles in my way.  
> Mind you grow a little wiser,  
> little better every day.
> 
> omygosh this is my first work for DongSoo or MinHo or whatever hehe... I wanted to experiment with different ships.............. ANYWay I have big announcement! OK maybe not so big:))) but still! I don't have many ideas lately for writing, so I need your help! Please guys. give me ideas on what to write. It can be anything. ANy ship, pretty much, with any level of violence, just no smut, and nothing too weird :D and when I say too weird I mean like incest and stuff, i don't do that, soorrryyy. SO comment your ideas and requests under any of my works and I'll see what I can do :))))))))<333

All his life, from his childhood to his adolescence, to even now, the days of his early adulthood, Minsoo was never enough. He lived in the shadow of his older brother, the person that he had looked up to once, but eventually learned to hate. His family always expected things from him. If he didn’t live up to these expectations, they’d reprimand him, remind him that all his efforts were useless and that if he didn’t fit into the mold that Minsung made for him, he wouldn’t ever be good enough.

And even then, through all his efforts, all those sleepless nights spent working on school projects, on studying, all those weekends wasted on perfecting his breaststroke for a sport he didn't even like, he wasn’t enough.

But he never stopped trying.

Minsoo was never one to give up on something that he knew he had a chance at. Especially when he realized what it meant when his heart would beat twice as fast when looking at his Dongho-hyung. He knew that his good looks and charming smile would help him, so he started spending extra time on caring for his appearance and on choosing his wardrobe. He knew kindness also attracted people (I mean, look at Jaewon. There hasn’t been a single person that he’s met so far that hasn’t fallen for him already.) so he practiced smiling more, and not being as annoying as he usually is.

Of course, it didn’t work. Dongho was oblivious, only giving him weird looks every time Minsoo complimented him or refrained from making obnoxious comments. Eventually, all this hard work gets old, and when Minsoo doesn’t start seeing results from his extra effort, he decides that he never had a chance after all, and reverts back to his usual self.

This transition is what sparked the initial interest inside Dongho. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how weird Minsoo was acting. He had never seen his dongsaeng act so...artificial…. before. Now that the younger was back to normal, he was relieved. This is what started his habit of staring.

Minsoo always looked good, for some reason. Dongho was confused, but not exactly alarmed. Jaewon and Daehyun always looked good too, but… in a different way. The other two were what he would describe as “cute”. Minsoo was rarely ever cute. He was “hot”.

Dongho didn’t understand these thoughts, nor did he want to deal with them. So he didn’t. He only watched from afar, and enjoyed the views during practice and outings with the group. 

He was actually doing quite well in keeping his urges at bay, until the day he and the younger man in question were locked in together. No one knew exactly how it happened, but Dongho and Minsoo had suddenly somehow become trapped in their practice room, and woke up in the middle of the night from a nap to find themselves alone together.

The pair was able to survive an hour, using their phones and sitting as far away from each other as possible. Then Dongho started staring. He examined the man sitting across from him, his only slightly pouted lips, his soft-looking silver hair, and the fiery look in his eyes, even now during the slowest hour of the day.

Minsoo really did have the biggest eyes.

And Dongho couldn’t help it. He leaned in, and it almost happened in the blink of an eye, so brief that he could barely taste the other male’s mint lip balm.

Minsoo turned bright red as he tried to process what just happened. He stared into the taller male’s eyes. And he grinned.

“Fucking finally! Do you know how long I’ve been trying to give you hints? Jesus, for someone as old as you, you’d think that you’d be a little smarter than that.”

“I’m not that old, midget.”

“Hey!”

Of course, despite his spunky nature and feisty response, Minsoo was relieved. Maybe, even if it was just once in his life, he’d be enough for someone. For Dongho, on the other hand, he was more than enough. Minsoo was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think you're better every day?  
> No, I just think I'm two steps nearer to my grave.


End file.
